


Hummon Reylo

by Victhoriv



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dark Reylo, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victhoriv/pseuds/Victhoriv
Summary: Kyra Ren, nueva Líder Supremo, se ve envuelta en graves problemas con Ben, el futuro Jedi, gracias a un pequeño desliz que tuvieron en un fugaz encuentro. AU [Dark Rey/Ben]
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey/Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Cero

No sé en qué momento me encontré en estas circunstancias.

Yo, Líder Supremo de la Primera Orden perdida en medio de árboles, exhausta y desesperada en encontrar alguna persona que me ayudara.

Desde hace algunos meses estoy oculta en un planeta en las regiones desconocidas, uno cuyo nombre no vale la pena mencionar, completando mi entrenamiento.

O eso les hice pensar a todos.

Aun no podía comprender cómo me podía seguir moviendo con todos estos espasmos que circulaban por mi cuerpo, era impresionante. El dolor era desgarrador, mis músculos ardían bajo mi piel suplicándome que por favor expulsara esto que tenía estancado entremedio de mis entrañas. ¿Cómo era posible que un ser humano se pudiera producir a si mismo este tipo de estrés físico?

De alguna forma debía apaciguar este martirio, necesitaba utilizar la fuerza, era la única que podía aliviar mi dolor en estos momentos de crudeza. Sin embargo, para que eso sucediera debía recurrir a un lado de ella que le había dado la espalda desde hacía mucho tiempo.

El lado luminoso de la fuerza.

¿Podría ser capaz de usar ese lado de nuevo, que en primera instancia me puso en este maldito panorama? La verdad, no tenía otra opción. Me tenía que arriesgar, no podía encontrar ese tipo de consuelo en el bando del Lado Oscuro.

Con miedo e insegura, uní la palma de mi mano con la vieja corteza de un árbol que se encontraba cerca de mí. Cerré mis párpados llenando por completo mis pulmones del aire húmedo que albergaba el lugar, y con calma, lo liberé por mi boca.

Pero necesitaba algo más, necesitaba esa vieja frase que solía recitar mi tío cada vez que comenzábamos a meditar. _No hay emoción, hay paz._

Me hice uno con el bosque.

Me extendí por los caminos que dibujaban las raíces de la vegetación, no encontrando límites en las extremidades de mi cuerpo, ya no existiendo las fronteras cuando me uní a la naturaleza del lugar. Permití que su vibrante energía también fluyera por cada célula de mi cuerpo, mostrándome lo que alguna vez conocí de qué estaba compuesta la fuerza. Vida. Muerte. Calor. Frío. Paz. Violencia. Luz. Oscuridad.

Balance.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe y retiré mi mano de donde estaba, desconectándome estrepitosamente del bosque. Ya sabía dónde dirigirme.

Para mi desgracia el alivio físico duro solo unos instantes, solo logre avanzar algunos pasos cuando el dolor intenso volvió a manifestarse en mi cuerpo. No me pude aguantar, caí de rodillas, sintiendo la humedad de la tierra en mis manos al hacer contacto con ella.

No pude evitar encontrarme con el sabor de la rabia acumulada entre mis dientes, esforzando mi pequeña nariz a quitar el aire de frustración de mis pulmones. No iba a permitir que esto me venciera, debía levantarme, debía encontrar el lugar al que me arriesgue a buscar traspasando a un área que había dejado.

Me esforcé a respirar con calma de nuevo, aprovechando ese pequeño entre tiempo que me dejaban los espasmos. Traté de extender ese pequeño consuelo que me entregaron mis músculos con el contemplar de la bella imagen que me proyectaba el manto de la estrellada noche, y las hermosas hojas de las copas de los árboles interponiéndose en el bello recuadro que se guardaba en mi memoria.

Sentí que el tiempo se detenía.

Pude recuperar un poco de mis energías con el mirar del cielo, como si las mismas estrellas se hubieran apiadado de mí entregándome un poco de su vivacidad. Mis piernas aprovecharon el impulso y me levantaron del suelo, comenzando mi travesía de encontrar el lugar que me había mostrado el bosque.

Aun en el estado que me encontraba podía correr, cosa que me impresionaba bastante, aunque me tenía que esforzar el triple para llevar un buen ritmo exigiéndole a mi corazón que funcionara a toda máquina para oxigenar mis músculos, ya que de momento mi cerebro estaba mezquino con la energía que se repartía por mi cuerpo gracias al producto de los malestares.

No pasó mucho para encontrarme con una choza, una cabaña que se unía a la infraestructura de un enorme e imponente árbol que brotaba lleno de vida adueñándose de mi visión, opacando lo hermoso que era lo demás a su alrededor. Estaba boquiabierta.

Pero el retorno de los dolorosos espasmos me hizo regresar a mis sentidos, al por qué estaba metida en esta travesía en primer lugar. Así que, apresuré más mis pisadas, necesitaba quitarme la incertidumbre si se encontraba viviendo alguien en esa impresionante estancia.

Se que podía facilitar las cosas utilizando la fuerza, pero ya no tenía la energía para llevar a cabo una tarea tan sencilla como esa.

Mi cuerpo no pudo resistir más el ritmo que llevaba con el correr junto la reciente aparición de las dolorosas contracciones en mi cuerpo, desacelerando el vaivén de mis piernas. Jadeaba con violencia, tratando de llenar desesperadamente con aire un espacio en mis pulmones que no existía.

Mi corazón ya no encontraba espacio para latir con más fuerte para suplir las necesidades que exigía mi cuerpo. Sentía que en cualquier momento saldría por mi garganta.

Estaba realmente ansiosa de solo ir a tocar la puerta y de que alguien me abriera. Pero no fue necesario aproximarme, solo pasaron algunos segundos cuando se realizaron los pensamientos que pasaron por mi cabeza.

Una anciana algo maltratada por la edad salió de aquel lugar, dándome un ligero sentir de esperanza de que pronto todo acabaría y me quitaría esto.

Fue imposible que pasara desapercibida para ella, era la única criatura en medio de un lugar inhóspito algunos metros fuera de lo que limitaba su terreno, atenta a cuál sería mi siguiente movimiento.

Sin quitarme los ojos de encima, simplemente cerró de la puerta detrás de si, de una forma increíblemente desafiante, bajo la penumbra de un rostro que ningún enemigo se atrevió a mirarme jamás.

Debía reconocerlo, tenía agallas la mujer, mirar a una de las mujeres más temibles de la galaxia así tenía su mérito.

Supuse que no sabía quién era exactamente yo y por eso tanto atrevimiento.

Pero su desafiante mirar se vio interrumpida por mi denigrante caer de rodillas por causa del fuerte dolor que me causó una contracción, soltando una inconfundible mueca de dolor, bajo el tono de un gruñir de mi garganta.

Me sentí pequeña.

Volví mi vista a las corneas deterioradas y propias de una mujer de su edad, con ojos suplicantes de misericordia que un monstruo como yo no había expresado desde que mis padres me habían abandonado con Luke.

Desde que me pase a Lado Oscuro por primera vez, sentí la necesidad de que las criaturas que estuvieran a mi alrededor se olvidaran de quien era, cual era mi cargo, y que vieran que era igual a todos los demás.

Quería que en este preciso momento la anciana me viera como el ser humano que era.

Pero eso no sucedió.

Me hizo un ademán despectivo con la mano, para que me largara de aquí como pudiera. Aquella mujer preferiría que fuera abono para las plantas que ayudar a un ser humano implorando auxilio.

Una vez más las criaturas de este maldito universo me decepcionaban.

Entré en cólera.

Yo era la Líder Supremo de la Primera Orden. Maestra de los caballeros de Ren. Asesina de Jedis. Nieta de Darth Vader. Yo era dueña de la galaxia, y ella era parte de ésta. Yo no suplicaba, yo ordenaba.

El dolor se esfumó.

No sé de dónde saque el ímpetu para que con un simple movimiento pusiera su pequeño cuerpo entre la puerta y una de las hojas de mi sable, inundando con el eco de su rugir el ambiente con el reflejo en su mentón su hermoso color carmesí, suplicándome la hoja escarlata probar su marchitada carne.

Ahora ella me suplicaba con sus ojos que no la matara.

Podía percibir ese inconfundible temor golpeando la corteza de mi cuerpo, ese miedo que siempre sentían las criaturas cada vez que me suplicaba por su miserable vida sin gesticular ninguna palabra.

Volvía a ser el mismo monstruo de siempre.

Pero otras sensaciones empezaron a brotar de la mente de la mujer cuando su vista se desvió a la parte que descubrió mi capa. Ya no lograba percibir su desprecio, sino el comprender de mi actuar y la compasión que necesitaba justo ahora, aunque no era para mi exactamente, eran para el otro ser humano con el que compartía el mismo cuerpo.

El mísero alivio que me entregaron los sentir de la anciana me hicieron bajar la guardia, colapsando en sus pies por el increíble esfuerzo que realicé anteriormente.

Todo se volvió oscuro.


	2. Chapter 2

Después de la penosa humillación que nos proporcionó la Resistencia, decidí ir por mi cuenta a conseguir información de su paradero.

Me hacía pasar por un enmascarado cazarrecompensas, en búsqueda de la ubicación de los rezagados. Ofrecía créditos por el intercambio de información, era sencillo hacerlos cantar cuando había dinero de por medio. En ocasiones, algunos tenían la osadía de mentirme sin escrúpulos en la cara, para conseguir los créditos fáciles. Pero yo era sensible a la fuerza, y mi sable era impaciente a la hora de descubrir mentirosos.

La mayoría de las veces lograba encontrar los grupos que eran parte de la resistencia, y hacía pedazos a la copia barata de los Rebeldes. Pero, aun así, nunca lograba interceptarme con la General Organa.

Mi madre.

Ella era un foco cancerígeno que se propagaba por toda la galaxia, un rayo de esperanza para todos los planetas que había sometido la Primera Orden, y para los que no, coraje para no dejarse intimidar.

Se volvió recurrente para mi viajar a Canto Bight, era uno de los mejores lugares para recaudar información. Los apostadores siempre jugaban a favor del bando ganador, y por el momento, el mío tenía la ventaja. Aun así, iba de incognito, con las debidas precauciones.

El rumor de mi cicatriz se esparcía rápidamente.

Cada vez que me dirigía hacia allá, debía mezclarme con esa gente, así que, solicitaba a mis subordinados la vestimenta para aquellas ocasiones. Regularmente utilizaba vestidos largos y ajustado, que cubrieran todo mi cuerpo, para que no se visualizara la cicatriz de mí cuello, y mantener oculto mi sable. Para mi rostro, utilizaba un antifaz que cubriera mi lado derecho de la cara. Era extraño, pero a las criaturas de ese lugar amaban lo exótico.

Para esa oportunidad, fui completamente de blanco.

Di instrucciones de conseguir una nueva nave para mí, no podía llegar a Canto Bight con la que utilizaba como cazarrecompensas, ni mucho menos con mi TIE Silencer, por razones más que obvias. Al momento de estar operativa, se me notificó inmediatamente, recogí mis cosas, y me dirigí hacia el hangar.

Cada vez que pasaba por los pasillos de las instalaciones, percibía el respeto que tenía mi tripulación hacia mí, y sobre todo su temor. Trataban mantener el menor contacto visual conmigo al momento de saludar cuando se cruzaban en mi camino, aguantando la respiración cada vez que pasaba frente a ellos.

Todos conocían mi temperamento.

Cuando arribe al lugar, los stromtrooper estaban frente a frente, formando un pasillo para mí, trazándome el camino para dirigirme a mi nueva nave. A paso firme y con el mentón en alto, caminé entremedio de los soldados, dándoles el agrado de presenciar mi porte.

Era grandioso ser la nueva Líder Supremo.

Me habían conseguido una nave para dos. La cabina era amplia, y tenía un asiento más para el copiloto. Como estaría desocupado todo el viaje, decidí dejar mis pertenencias ahí, y continuar preparando todo lo demás para el despegue.

Al darme la autorización de salida por el comunicador, accioné los controles para despegar, y posteriormente entrar al hiperespacio. Al ingresar la secuencia de comandos, tuve memoria muscular, tenía el mismo patrón de encendido de la primera nave que piloteé en mi vida. La nave de mi padre.

Han Solo.

Los recuerdos en Starkiller se hicieron nuevamente presente. La imagen de un padre siendo asesinado por su propia hija se repitieron en mi cabeza.

_\- ¡Rey!.- me llamó por ese nombre que había enterrado hace años._

_-Han Solo. - mi voz estaba distorsionada -. he esperado este día por un largo tiempo. -_

_\- Quítate esa máscara, no la necesitas. -_

_\- ¿qué pretendes ver si lo hago?. - lo desafié._

_\- El rostro de mi hija. -_

_Llevé mis manos hacia mi cabeza, y haciendo un sonido de despresurización me la quité lentamente, dejando mi rostro expuesto._

_Ya no era su niña._

_\- Tu hija se ha ido. - escupí las palabras. - Era tonta y débil igual que su padre, así que, la destruí. – me oí decidida._

_\- Es lo que Snoke hacía que pienses, pero no es cierto. - nuestra distancia estaba disminuyendo. - Mi hija sigue con vida. -_

¡Basta!, ya era suficiente, no quería seguir recordando, me revolvían el estómago las imágenes que proyectaba mi mente.

Aún el recuerdo de mi padre siendo atravesado por la hoja de mi sable me partía el alma.

Cuando lo hice, inmediatamente empecé sentir como su vida se desvanecía delante de mis ojos, dejando con su último aliento una caricia a una hija que ya no existía.

Un ligero cosquilleo en mi mejilla se hizo presente.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, los recuerdos seguían siendo torturadores. Cerré mis ojos frunciendo el ceño, apretando los dientes lo más fuerte que pude. No me permitiría derramar lágrimas por lo que hice.

Él era parte del pasado, y el pasado debía eliminarse.

Aun así, era cierto que mi alma estaba en conflicto, el llamado de la luz siguió presente aun cuando Snoke me tomó como su aprendiz, y por ello, tuve fe de que, si mataba el pasado, me liberaría finalmente de ese pesar, entregando por completo mi cuerpo y alma al Lado Oscuro terminando por fin con este martirio. Por eso, no lo dudé, encendí mi arma, y le arrebaté la vida a mi progenitor. Sin embargo, sucedió todo lo contrario, el acto me desestabilizó, perdiendo el control de mis emociones, y junto con ello, la batalla contra un chatarrero que nunca en su vida había tomado un sable de luz. Era patética.

Snoke tenía razón, el asesinarlo quebró mi espíritu hasta la médula.

Un sonido me sacó de mi trance, avisándome que tenía que empezar a prepararme.

Pronto llegaría a mi destino.


	3. CapítuloTres

Salí del hiperespacio al cabo de algunas horas de iniciar mi viaje, encontrándome con la vista del anaranjado planeta de Cantonica.

Estaba casi lista de terminar de alistarme con el atuendo que me entregaron mis subordinados, solo falta el último accesorio que ocultaría la identidad de la Líder Supremo, siendo este mi extraño antifaz.

Volví a mi puesto para introducir las coordenadas de la ciudad de Canto Bight, y empezar esta insufrible travesía que venía para mí.

Cuando comencé a recaudar información en esta ciudad, era ameno pasar el rato aquí. Podía olvidarme de mi cargo durante la noche, y compartir conversaciones mundanas con criaturas de todos lados de la galaxia. Pero se volvió tedioso cuando los viajes empezaron a ser más frecuente de lo normal.

El descenso fue rápido. Me encontré en algunos minutos con el cielo de la ciudad, sin embargo, antes de que mi nave tocara tierra, pude percibir una perturbación de la fuerza manifestándose a mi alrededor.

Era Ben. Estaba aquí.

¿Qué hacía acá? ¿Por qué la mejor arma de la resistencia estaba en un lugar lleno de aliados de la Primera Orden? Porque sin duda, Canto Bight era un nido de pirañas a la hora de delatar a los desertores.

Desde que tuvimos nuestro último encuentro con el carroñero, en donde se atrevió a cerrarme en la cara, la compuerta de la vieja chatarra de mi padre, no lo había vuelto a ver, ni conectarnos a través de la Fuerza.

Perdí todo contacto con él.

Por eso, no podía dejar que se escapara de mí, era mi momento de asesinar al Jedi y desaparecer la única gota esperanza que le quedaba a la galaxia y apoderarme de ella. Pero, no antes de sacarle de sus entrañas el paradero de la Resistencia.

Me apresuré a aterrizar cerca de la costa, con unas maniobras dignas de un linaje lleno de pilotos, preparándome de paso a lo que se venía.

Presioné el botón de la compuerta con una fuerza innecesaria, para que comenzara su descenso, aprovechando el tiempo para cambiarme los zapatos que estaba trayendo puestos por mis inconfundibles botas negras.

No sería posible al momento de toparme con él de vencerlo trayendo zapatos altos, y no me iba a permitir a mí misma que me venciera por una segunda vez el pelinegro. Si lo hacía, no sería capaz de soportar de nuevo la humillación.

Ya estaba todo listo.

Di inicio a la cazaría.

Aun así, con el cambio de zapatos me dificultó mucho el correr. El vestido estaba ajustado y mis piernas no podían extenderse lo suficiente para alcanzar una buena velocidad.

Se me cruzó por la mente rasgarlo, pero me expondría a parecer una loca llegando con unas botas que no combinaban para nada con mi atuendo, con un deteriorado vestido cortado de forma irregular.

Tenía que pensar en una solución rápidamente, sería una desventaja para mi si el carroñero lograba percatarse que estaba limitada por el largo de mi vestido. Debía darme el tiempo de cortarlo, pero la única forma que lo podía hacer era con el sable. Lo haría antes de interceptarme con el moreno, en un lugar que nadie pudiera ver mi arma y delatara que la Líder Supremo estaba aquí.

Cada vez que podía visualizar que el casino se acercaba a mí, me ardía la sangre de excitación. Tener la necesidad de idear un plan para cazar a mi presa, me hacía sentir más que extasiada.

Casi podía oler la carne quemada de Ben atravesada por mi hermoso sable de doble hoja.

Pero se me complicó encontrar su presencia cuando llegue a las puertas del casino, el haber tantas criaturas de otros mundos aglomeradas en el lugar, causaban que todo se mezclara en mi mente.

Tenía salir de aquí. Me encaminé rápido en alejarme esquivando ágilmente a todos los seres que se cruzaban por mi camino, dejando atrás el bullicioso lugar para concentrarme.

Ya en un lugar mucho más tranquilo, logré poder estar más en calma y controlar mi mente para concentrarse en el objetivo principal que era el joven Jedi. Controlé mi respiración y dejé que la fuerza hiciera lo suyo, mostrándome al instante que el carroñero se encontraba unos pisos más arriba.

Tomé el primer ascensor que estaba parado en esta planta para ir detrás de él. Sin embargo, para mi desgracia, estaba repleto de seres que querían subir al igual que yo. Los hice a un lado para que me dieran un poco de espacio para entrar, no tenía tiempo para esperar a que llegara otro.

Fui directo a marcar el botón de mi destino, y a la hora de divisar cuantas luces estaban encendidas antes que el mío, no pude evitar que una pequeña vena se asomara en mi sien demostrando mi irritación por la circunstancia.

Lo siento, pero no tenía el tiempo ni la paciencia para pasearme por cada planta del lugar, así que detuve el cierre de puertas.

  * Salgan-



Las criaturas me miraron incrédulas, pensando quien demonios era yo para dar órdenes.

  * ¡Ahora! -



Brincaron rápidamente fuera del elevador, dejándome sola en la caja metálica que subía a toda velocidad.

Era el momento perfecto para cortar mi vestido. Destruí con la fuerza la cámara de vigilancia que estaba filmando, para que no vieran mi sable de luz, delatando que estaba aquí la mata Jedis. Lo encendí y lo corté con mucho cuidado, dejándome un largo más que suficiente para tener una mejor movilidad.

Alcancé justo a terminar cuando el ascensor me avisó con su típico sonido que había llegado a mi piso.

Mis piernas me sacaron, y mientras iba con mi acelerado andar, me percaté que estábamos en la zona de las habitaciones del casino.

No había duda alguna, el carroñero se había juntado con cierto informante que estaba apostando por la victoria de la Resistencia, entregando quizás información de la Primera Orden que algún idiota con la boca floja le proporcionó. Si no, no se hubiera tomado las molestias de tener un lugar de encuentro mucho más privado en este nido de ratas traicioneras.

Pero, algo anda mal, ¿por qué no huía de mí? ¿sería una trampa? ¿una emboscada quizás? Imposible, nadie sabía que me encontraba acá, a menos que alguno de mis oficiales me haya traicionado. Aunque, si lo hubieran hecho, la Resistencia no se arriesgaría a capturarme en una ciudad llena de aliados de la Primera Orden.

Pero, podía sentir algo diferente en él, y creo que tenía la leve sospechada de que podía ser.

Lo había sentido antes, en el elevador, cuando se atrevió a acercarse a mí, y pronunciar el nombre que me dieron Han y Leia, no teniendo vergüenza alguna de invadir mi espacio personal, sofocándome con su aplastante cercanía en ese momento.

Eran sentimientos.

Pero, ahora su lucha era intensa.

Estaba embobado por la mujer que vio en su visión al tocar nuestras manos en la cabaña. En la que me convertiría, o la que hubiera sido, si no me hubiera pasado al otro lado.

En Rey Solo.

Ben al poder ver mi alma, logró comprender todos los sucesos que hicieron que tomara la decisión de pasar al Lado Oscuro, eligiendo la arriesgada decisión de ir en mi búsqueda con la esperanza de traerme a su bando al Supremacy, porque sabía que aún quedaba un rastro de la Rey que vio cuando hicimos contacto con nuestros dedos. Asimismo, pudo ver mis conflictos, como, por el de mi padre, si terminar al fin con todo esto quedándome con él o con la Resistencia, o simplemente permanecer en el camino que había elegido hacía mucho.

Pero, sobre todo esto, compartir una vida con él, con la persona que desde un principio sentí como un igual.

Con mi mitad en la Fuerza

Ahora todo tenía sentido para mí, se había quedado en la habitación porque sabía que iría directo hacia él, que haría lo imposible para capturarlo, aun sabiendo que arriesgaba demasiado si se encontraba con Kyra Ren en el momento.

Pero lo quería hacer, él quería ver con sus propios ojos si es que aún había ese rayo de luz que alguna vez se asomó mostrando a esa Rey Solo.

Debía aprovecharme de eso, esa esperanza cegadora que tenía Ben por mí, esos sentimientos encontrados por una mujer que casi ni existía, eran perfectos para dar vuelta el asunto.

Los sentimientos siempre eran arma de doble filo, si Ben cruzaba la línea y no tenía la fuerza para volver, se dejaría envolver por el Lado Oscuro para tenerme siempre a su lado, sacrificando su misión de convertirse en Jedi para seguir teniendo a su mitad.

O podía pasar todo lo contrario, yo me volvería a su bando, y dejaría que Rey floreciera de nuevo, y compartiría una vida con él bajo el manto de una paz que no me merecía por todas las atrocidades que en cierto momento disfrute hacerlo.

Sin embargo, me arriesgaría, sentía que podía con esto. Kyra Ren, en estos momentos, era la que gobernaba mi mente y cuerpo, la que poseía en todo su esplendor el poderoso Lado Oscuro.

Ahora solo me faltaba encontrarme con él y dejar que vea que aun existía ese misero rayo de luz que se asomaba de Rey Solo.

Mis pies me guiaban a su paradero, sintiendo cada vez más cerca su vibrante ansiedad al saber que estaba próxima a su puerta, y esperanzado de que al abrir se encontrara con la mujer que estaba dispuesto hacer todo lo posible para traerla de vuelta a su lado. Pero el Jedi no se logró aguantar a que mis nudillos tocaran la fría superficie metálica para anunciar mi llegada.

Estaba lista, dispuesta hacer lo que sea para que Ben pudiera sucumbir al Lado Oscuro, y se quedara con Kyra Ren y no con Rey Solo. Y solo había una forma que el Jedi empezara a cruzar la línea después de saber cuáles eran sus intenciones conmigo.

Le tenía que demostrar que aún había esperanza para mí, que nuestros sentimientos eran correspondidos, y cumplir lo que en cierta forma la fuerza nos demostró, que, aunque eligiéramos cualquier bando siempre nuestro final sería estar juntos.

No lo dudamos por ningún segundo.

Dejamos que nuestra magnética atracción que nos entregó la Fuerza hiciera lo suyo, y como dos imanes que jamás debieron estar separados, nos unimos de forma perfecta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por pasar y darle una oportunidad a este humilde fic.  
> Espero les haya gustado.  
> Y les quiero recordar que cualquier sugerencia o comentario es bienvenido.  
> Eso pu. Nos estamos leyendo.


	4. Capítulo Cuatro

Desde hacía mucho que no dormia de esta forma. En calma y profundo.

Estaba descansada a tal punto que olvidé como era el dolor después de los infernales entrenamientos los cuales me sometí con Snoke y con mis caballeros en algún momento de mi vida. Sin embargo, mis músculos no estaban totalmente exentos de todo malestar, pero no por lo anterior, sino por unos que desde que me infiltraba como cazarrecompensa, y me desviaba para encontrar un placer propio que no sentía.

Eso automáticamente me hizo reboninar en mi cabeza todo lo que hice con el carroñero la noche anterior. Los besos, las caricias, el sentir correspondido. Amada.

Porque esa era la palabra, amada. Al futuro Jedi no le importó en ese momento si estaba esa tan temible Kyra Ren debajo suyo, o encima suyo. No sintió ese temor al monstruo que siempre pensó que era desde que me miró con un rostro de querer asesinarme. Al contrario, sintió compasión por mí, por mi dolor que siempre trate de omitir, transmitiendo un poco lo que le entregó a Rey que también, si es que me volvía una misma, el confort que me podía entregar sí que lo hacía por mí.

Por eso, de cierta forma sentí envidia de la otra, porque ese amor que solo mi diada en la fuerza podía entregarme no era para mí, era para Rey Solo. Solo ella tuvo la oportunidad, el merecer de la entrega de las mejores sensaciones que podían ser entregadas a una persona. Pero, en cierta forma pude disfrutar los placeres carnales que hicieron deslumbrar a la ex padawan por nuestro compartir del mismo cuerpo.

Pero aún así, con la línea que tuve que cruzar para que Ben sucumbiera al Lado Oscuro, no resultó.

Anoche todo se salió de las manos con eso. Ni siquiera Kyra logró hacerse frente a la luminosidad que salió a través de mis poros para compartir lecho con su mitad. Sinceramente pensé que tenía todo bajo control, pero ni el Lado Oscuro pudo con tal hecho, debilitando mi determinación en la situación.

Me entregué en bandeja de plata, dándole la oportunidad a mi enemigo de acabar con la guerra mientras compartíamos el sueño. Porque por las condiciones que yo estaba, no podía hacer absolutamente nada para defenderme. Pero prefirió mil veces lastimarme de la forma peor posible. Abandonándome, como todo el mundo lo hizo.

Di por perdida esta batalla, sintiéndome débil, patética otra vez. Ahora, no sé con qué cuento llegaría a mi Destructor, qué excusa les plantearía a mis subdordinados de una realidad tan nula de que había llegado con las manos vacías, si siempre volvía con un trozo de información de algún ser chismoso, que sinceramente abundaban demasiado en este asqueroso planeta.

El viaje de regreso fue deseperante, sin poder evitar de camino que pasara desapercibido la ira que sumergia desde mis entrañas. El maldito jedi y Rey Solo prácticamente me tumbaron en una emboscada, y el Lado Oscuro se hizo a un lado con ese poder que expulsaron esos dos haciéndome a un lado. Era realmente patética. Si no fuera porque estaba cursando el hiperespacio y todo era inestable, hubiera hecho añicos los malditos controles.

Al llegar a las instalaciones, no hablé con absolutamente con nadie, ni dejé que me interrumpieran en mis aposentos. No quería tener que lidiar con mentiras y tener que retener mis ganas de asesinar a Hux cuando me mirara extrañado por mi fracaso en la misión. Pero afortunadamente para mí, no pasó mucho tiempo para que los espías que habían contratado la Primera Orden, llegaran con noticias de la ubicación de pequeñas aglomeraciones de personas pertenecientes a la resistencia y planetas que estaban desertando a su dominación.

Tomé la oportunidad de acompañar a las primeras filas en la invasión de los asquerosos lugares que se atrevieron a desafiarnos, y descargar toda mi ira por mi reciente ego lastimado.

Fue como renacer, el escuchar el sonido de los blasters cruzarse en mi camino, el ver las luces traspasar como si nada a todo aquwl que se atrevió a combatir con algún stormtrooper, el olor a carne quemada, a la sangre, y sobre todo el deleite de atravesar mi sable de luz y apreciar como sus vidas se desvanecían en mis manos a través de la fuerza, era excitante. Pero sin duda, lo que más amaba de todo esto, era el cazar a los rezagados, a los que tenían la esperanza de que quizás lograrían contactar a la Resistencia para acudir a su rescate, fallando su cometido cuando los arrinconaba y destrozaba.

Sin embargo, uno de los días de mis descargas furia en aquellos planetas, ocurrió lo inesperado para una persona como yo.

Nunca me produjo asco el ver como se desmoronaban el interior de los seres que asesinaba, incluso, lo gozaba como nunca. Disfrutaba como el tinte rojo coloreaba el suelo bajo sus pies. Pero en una de mis más estimulantes cacerías, al cortar el estómago de aquel ínfima persona que condenó su vida al huir de mí y ver como se desplomaba su intestino, trayendo consigo un el fuerte aroma metálico saliendo de él, me revolvió el estómago, no pudiendo evitar lo que había ingerido saliera por mi boca.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Por mera inercia, llevé una de mis manos a mi estómago, para reconfortar mi repentino esfuerzo que hice para expulsar lo que al parecer tenía estancado. Sin embargo, el acto reflejo de querer buscar que estaba generando mi malestar, me hizo sentir el peor pánico que he tenido en mi vida, dejándome helada por la situación que tendría que empezar a vivir. Había otro ser dentro de mi succionando la vida.

Demonios, esto era grave, muy grave.

Absolutamente nadie se podía enterar, era peligroso que tuvieran la mínima posibilidad de saber de su procedencia aquellos que me querían muerta. Además, sería una carga, y mal visto por mis subordinados, aún si no supieran de quién era, ya que a sus ojos sería un bastardo hijo de un don nadie, dejando en duda por mi descuido, mi capacidad para tomar decisiones y dirigir a la Primera Orden.

Si ya era una persona de temer con un temperamento volátil, el saber que llegaba tan bajo de involucrarme con seres de extraños orígenes, dejando expuesta la ubicación o planes de la Primera orden, era motivo de relevarme de mi cargo, hasta realizar un motín contra mí.

Era de extrema urgencia librarme de esto, y hacerlo rápido. Pero, no lo podía realizar en las instalaciones, por las mismas razones anteriores: si se enteraban, podía condenarme. Debía hacerlo, quizás, en algún lugar clandestino, dando la excusa de ir a cierto lugar por recolección de información. Pero, aún así, si lo hacía de esa manera, me arriesgaba que en el instante que me durmieran para realizar la extracción, tendrían la oportunidad de ver mi cicatriz si es que el sujeto por un instante le causaba curiosidad mi rostro, y delatarme, o simplemente asesinarme bajo el efecto del profundo sueño.

Todo era increíblemente riesgoso, cualquiera que tuviera el mínimo acceso de saber mi estado, desencadenaría mi perdición en la galaxia. Y, sobre todo, una gran preocupación para el futuro Jedi, pero no por saber de qué era suyo, sino porque la posibilidad de que perteneciera al lado oscuro como el lado luminoso era la mitad para cada uno.

Pero, si lo pensaba bien, si existía aquella posibilidad, podía sacar provecho a esta situación. Tendríamos un nuevo usuario sensible a la fuerza bajo el control de la Primera Orden, aunque fuera un infante, ya que a la edad suficiente podría ser un gran apoyo para continuar mi legado después de conquistar toda la galaxia. Sin embargo, como pensé anteriormente, la posibilidad de que perteneciera al lado oscuro no era completamente segura.

Pero me iba arriesgar, lo iba a parir, pero con extremos cuidado de que nadie se enterase, en algún lugar más allá de las regiones desconocidas.

Buscaría un planeta escaso de tecnología, inculta en todo lo que relacionara a la fuerza y la existencia de otros seres en el universo, y volvería por él si es que lograba percibir en la gestación algún indicio que la futura criatura podría corromperse por la mínima manifestación de Lado Oscuro, y entrenarlo.

Sino era así, lo abandonaría ahí mismo.

Sólo debía ser discreta, y cuando llegara el momento de tener que retirarme, les informaría a mis generales que tendría que marchar por algunos meses, con la excusa de realizar un entrenamiento del cual me había encomendado en aquel tiempo Snoke antes de que lo asesinara el joven pelinegro.

Sonaba estúpido, pero era la única forma que podría hacer esta locura que estaba por cometer.

La mejor opción que encontré fue dejar a cargo a Pryde y Hux. Es más, cuando llegó el momento de marcharme y tuve que dar aviso que me tendría que desaparecer algunos meses, Pryde no hizo ninguna objeción.

Él era un fanático, en la época del Imperio estuvo a cargo de las tropas cuando mi abuelo y Palpatine estuvieron al mando, siendo fiel devoto a la sabiduría Sith. Para el, si debía estar lejos unos meses para completar el legado de mi abuelo, jamás se opondría aquello.

Pero Hux, como siempre, se opuso, dando la excusa que, si no me encontraba yo al mando de las tropas, o si el enemigo se enteraba que no estaba ejerciendo mi puesto, podrían tomar ventaja e incentivar a los traidores rebelarse contra nosotros, porque la mayor fuerza que llevaba a cabo todo esto era yo, encontrándole razón en este último. Pero el pelirrojo no insistió en que entrara en razón, porque en el fondo lo único que quería Armitage era que estuviera lo menos posible en las instalaciones, y no ver mi cara por una temporada.

Di las órdenes de tener máxima discreción, y que si cualquier rumor salía de aquí el que no estaba, hicieran lo imposible para desmentirlos. No dejaría que ningún imbécil me encontrara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holi!, perdón por la tardanza. Se que dejé muy de lado este fic por escribir el otro, es que nunca me llegó la inspiración hasta ahora jiji.  
> Espero les guste.  
> Recuerden cualquier recomendación, sugerencia o corrección es bienvenida.  
> Eso pu :3 nos leemos. Y feliz navidad y año nuevo atrasado.
> 
> Los personajes no me pertenecen.


	5. Capítulo Cinco

¿Era normal que sucediera esto, el que no se moviera? Porque el hijo de Rey Solo con Ben, aun con lo avanzado que estaba su gestación, nunca dio señal alguna que estuviera vivo. Aunque si fuera tal caso me habría dado cuenta unas semanas atrás que se encontraba sin vida.

Tampoco en todo este tiempo que estuve como incubadora logré percibir de la criatura algún indicio de que sea portador del don que se les había otorgado a su madre y su padre. Y eso solo significaba una cosa.

Tendría que abandonarlo aquí a su suerte.

Lo tendría que dejar en manos de algún ser extraño de este asqueroso planeta que encontré de improvisto cuando sobrepasé la frontera de las regiones desconocidas. Uno cual fue idóneo para las características de las cuales anduve en búsqueda para quedarme oculta de todo ser viviente que conociera mi cara. Pequeño y con una población carente totalmente de la tecnología.

En el, me escondí en un lugar del frondoso bosque lo más alejado posible de la civilización, para que las posibilidades de aquellos habitantes de este planeta fueran nulas de encontrarme de casualidad conmigo o mi nave, y también lo bastante cerca para tener la asistencia necesaria cuando la pequeña criatura se le ocurriera salir de mí cuerpo. Aunque en su momento, no faltó el imbecil que se alejó de demasiado del pueblo para cazar y recolectar comida.

También en toda mi estancia por la que tuve que pasar por acá desperdicié el tiempo, seguí entrenando de forma física hasta que mi cuerpo me lo permitió, y cuando ya el vientre me quitó toda posibilidad de libre mover, sólo continué con los ejercicios de la manipulación de la Fuerza con los seres vivos de aquí.

Asimismo, me preparé para cuando llegara el día del alumbramiento. Si esta civilización que estaba recién a principios de una era significativa para el cambio cultural, era exclusivamente de las mujeres el saber asistir en los partos, por lo que a su debido tiempo, cuando necesitara ayuda para eso, obligaría a cualquiera que utilizara sus conocimientos y cumpliera su deber como partera.

Y de paso quedarse con el niño.

Tengo que admitir que no fue fácil lidiar con todos los cambios hormonales y de humor en ciertos instantes, a tal punto que ni siquiera yo misma logré aguantarme. Pero, a medida que se iba aproximando el día del parto mis hormonas se fueron estabilizando de a poco, hasta el extremo que no sentí ningún movimiento del otro ser humano con el que estuve compartiendo la comida.

No voy a negar que todo este periodo por el que tuve que vivir fue bastante extraño. Nunca sentí verdaderamente que estaba creando vida, más bien, el que solo estaba subiendo de peso, porque aun con todos los malestares y alteraciones que se produjeron en mi cuerpo nunca logré apreciar en algún instante esa conexión que en su tiempo escuché en mi infancia que comentaban las mujeres que prontamente serían madres. Lo cual era lógico, este no era hijo mío.

O eso era de lo que me repetía para convencerme todos los días que estuve deambulando en este lugar.

Aunque siendo sincera, en un minuto que me encontré bajo una debilidad en este proceso producto de los cambios hormonales, se me cruzó de nuevo por la mente la idea que de un principio me trajo acá, el cómo sería tener un aprendiz de mi propia sangre, y ver con mis propios ojos el crecer de un poder incontrolable correspondiente de un tataranieto del hombre más temible de la galaxia, mi abuelo Darth Vader. Si es que el pequeño heredaba algo de mi temperamento.

Pero las ideas se esfumaron rápidamente por la ausente presencia de la sensibilidad de la Fuerza de la criatura.

Y eso fue lo que más alimentó mi ira en el transcurrir de las semanas. Incluso, mucho más que el desliz que tuve el carroñero aquella noche, bajo la esperanza que se tornara al Lado Oscuro, ya que solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo con todo esto, en este lugar. Debía cumplir otros propósitos más importantes que dar a luz un crio.

Tenía que dirigir un imperio, el conquistar de la galaxia, aniquilar a la Resistencia y la más importante, matar al Jedi.

Pero para mí desgracia, recaí en la debilidad del lado luminoso de la Fuerza por un instante que aún estaba molestándome en mi conciencia, esperando ilusamente que, al último, ya prácticamente formada la criatura diera luces del saber si es que sería un nuevo recluta para la Primera Orden.

Sin embargo, fue demasiado tarde cuando me di cuenta de que ya era muy peligroso si aplicaba algún método para deshacerme de él. Podría morir en el proceso, y eso era lo que menos quería ahora. No iba a dejar que un simple procedimiento sin el equipo necesario me quitara la vida y con ello todo lo que le había arrebatado de las asquerosas manos a Snoke, porque yo era dueña de la galaxia.

Yo era la nieta de Darth Vader, por derecho el universo me pertenecía.

Estuve atenta en todo momento para cuando llegaron las fechas preocupantes, en donde cualquier instante podría nacer la criatura, y para ello me cercioré de dejar indicios de un camino ficticio para llegar a la concentración de lugareños sin problema alguno para cuando empezara el proceso de las contracciones.

Pero todo salió mal.

Nunca pensé que sería tan brusco el llegar de ellas. Sinceramente di por sentado que sería como lo leí en algún holopad para instruirme algo de todo esto, de forma muy atenuada, dándome el tiempo para cuando empezaran me encaminara sin mayores inconvenientes al pueblo. Sin embargo, fue un sentir abrupto de malestares, en donde prácticamente me dejó casi incapacitada para caminar.

Creo que todo lo que se reprimió el pequeño ser en moverse por semanas en la gestación lo guardó para este momento. O quizás para vengarse, ya que lo menos que realice en el embarazo fue entregarle una pizca de cariño a la pequeña criatura. Por el momento no tenía ganas de arriesgarme a algo que quizás nunca podría retornar. No deseaba para nada cometer el error otra vez.

Y sin duda, cuando llegó el día, fue toda una hazaña salir de la nave para encaminarme por el sendero, porque los dolores fueron tan intensos que llegaron aturdirme de una forma increíble. Ni siquiera logré llegar en donde se encontraba la gente, trayendo como consecuencias el que me perdiera en medio de los árboles, a pasos de morir si es que decidía por mi cuenta darlo a luz al crio si lo hacía de forma incorrecta.

Pero después de utilizar La Fuerza como un aprendiz Jedi del cual fui en su tiempo, pude lograr encontrar a la anciana que luego de suplicarle y amenazarla a la vez, bajó la guardia y se compadeció de mí. Bueno no exactamente de mí, sino del pequeño ser humano con cual estaba compartiendo cuerpo por casi nueve meses. Porque si fuera por ella, si es que no hubiera visto el gran vientre me habría dejado morir ahí mismo fuera de su choza.

Después de que perdí la conciencia luego de caer bajo los pies de la anciana, no pasó mucho tiempo el que me despertara. Me percaté de inmediato que me encontraba sobre una especie de cama improvisada, y con una ropa que precisamente no era mía, junto el iluminar de la instancia del fuego que estaba ardiendo en una chimenea de la habitación.

Y no estaba sola, cerca de mí se encontraba aquella mujer que amenace hacía un instante atrás y otra increíblemente más joven al lado de ella.

Lograba oír que conversaban en un dialecto que no podía comprender, y tampoco tenía la lucidez y la fuerza para ver a través de La Fuerza que era lo que pasaba por sus mentes. Aunque no fue necesario saber que hablaban para deducir que estaban bastante preocupadas por mi estado.

Cuando se percataron que estaba despierta por un exagerado quejar que salió de mis entrañas, se apresuraron para proceder a la asistencia que me correspondía ahora mismo. La muchacha fue la que se ubicó al lado mío para darme el apoyo moral, y la anciana en recibir a la pequeña criatura en sus manos. Pero, en un arrebato de ira por percibir la ligera compasión que aprecié de la joven acercándose a mi lado la arrojé contra la pared más próxima con la poca fuerza que pude manipular en el instante.

No necesitaba su maldita compasión, solo que me extirparan esto y largarme de aquí.

Pero no fue suficiente para dejarla inconsciente, ni mal herida, pero si muy impresionada junto con la anciana por lo que recientemente había hecho. Pero no les duró mucho el asombro, porque la atención se desvió inmediatamente después a mi zona baja, luego que una contracción me hiciera rugir de un profundo dolor. Ya era momento.

Al breve instante y por mero instinto, me posicione para dar comienzo a seguir el ritmo con que mis músculos trataban de expulsar al pequeño ser. No voy a mentir, era difícil, y muy doloroso, hasta tal extremo de preferir estar batallando con el enemigo con desventaja por varios días que estar dando a luz.

Aunque luego de intentar estar acorde con el mover de mis músculos algunos minutos, la mujer deteriorada por los años me hizo un gesto con la mano para que detuviera todo el esfuerzo que estaba entregando.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Se dio media vuelta para hablar con la chica que estaba a espaldas a ella, preparada para lo que fuese, y no pudo pasar desapercibido para mí el cambio radical de su semblante cuando por un instante interceptó con mis ojos.

Le trató de refutar a la anciana en su dialecto, pero la otra mujer me hizo entender con un lenguaje no verbal que logró encontrar razones de mayor peso para que la muchacha resignada saliera sin remedio de la sala.

Yo no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba sucediendo y el dolor estaba matándome ¿por qué la mujer no seguía con lo suyo asistiéndome? Pero la pregunta fue de inmediato contestada cuando la joven mujer llegó temblando con una especie de daga y un ungüento en sus manos.

Ahora todo tenía sentido, me iban hacer una cesárea improvisada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holi bellxs, aquí les dejo un nuevo cap.  
> Perdón por demorar tanto en actualizar, que estuve de vacaciones y la inspiración en su momento se me vio afectada. ¡Pero ya estoy de vuelta!
> 
> ¡Espero les guste!
> 
> Eso pu :3 nos leemos!
> 
> Los personajes no me pertenecen.


	6. Capítulo Seis

Me rehusaba a hacerlo, no me podía someter a que me cortaran prácticamente en dos para que sobreviviera la criatura, matándome a mí de paso. Entré en pánico, no lo iba a ser, no lo quería hacer. ¿por qué no podíamos continuar de la forma tradicional?

No sabría decir de dónde saqué la fuerza para levantarme con todo el dolor que tenía encima, pues de un momento a otro ya estaba fuera de la cama tratando de huir de la habitación. Tenía que volver a la nave y parir sola al pequeño ser. Sin embargo, en el instante en que mi cuerpo estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, la joven escuálida me obstruyó la pasada con su delgado cuerpo, mirándome fijo con unos ojos llenos de determinación para que yo no huyera.

Me sorprendió que tuviera las agallas como la anciana desde un principio en desafiar el actuar de la mujer más temible de la galaxia, incluso con lo que había hecho con ella sin tener algún tipo de contacto. Pero no había tiempo para ser misericordiosa.

Bajo el arrebato de una persona de carácter iracundo, mi mano fue directo a su garganta, y con mis propios dedos comencé a estrangular su fino cuello evitando que el aire entrara a sus pulmones. Fue inevitable con mi habilidad en la fuerza no pudiera percibir como a la muchacha le estaba quitando la vida de a poco mientras sus brazos trataban de zafarse de mi agarré, fallando en cada intento.

Todavía me quedaba una pequeña lucidez mental para deleitarme al realizar un último asesinato si es que moría aquí mismo. Pero la muchacha sorpresivamente dijo unas palabras que me dejaron helada y que, para su suerte, lograron que hicieran detener mi apretar.

-Vi...virás- me dijo con palabras entrecortadas, esforzándose de inhalar un poco aire para pronunciarlas.

¿Qué demonios? ¿Hablaba mi lengua? ¿Todo este tiempo me estuvieron engañando esas dos mujeres? La quería asesinar ahora ya, por atreverse a mentirme en mi propia cara. Pero de nuevo la mujer sin escrúpulos volvió con valor a tocarme con la palma de su mano. Y como si supiera desde siempre que se podía realizar ese tipo de comunicar, me explicó mediante imágenes todo lo que estaba sucediendo conmigo.

Tenían que realizarme la cesárea porque la criatura no daba indicios de querer bajar. Se aferraba a mi vientre con vehemencia, haciéndome creer por un instante que ese fuerte agarrar por sus dedos que se incrustaban a mi útero para no salir, eran el producto de tan intenso dolor que me hacían hasta rechinar los dientes del violento apretar. Era como si supiera que lo voy a abandonar con estas dos mujeres.

Pero aun así no le encontraba el sentido el tener que cortarme el vientre, podría morir desangrada en el intento, si es que no hacían de una forma correcta. Y era lo más probable que sucediera, por su falta de conocimiento de esa práctica, incluso, matar al niño. Y no me lo negó la muchacha, había una posibilidad bastante alta el que muriera en el proceso, respondiéndome con el reflejo de sus imágenes en mi cabeza. Pero era la única manera, si es que mi necesidad de vivir era mucho mayor que morir en este miserable planeta. De todas formas, moriría si no lo hacía.

Solté su cuello en forma de aprobación, pero al breve instante que el último dedo de mi mano dejó de tocar su piel, un fuerte dolor lumbar me hizo caer de rodillas, haciendo que nuevamente me sintiera diminuta delante de ellas, ahogándome de nuevo en el transcurso de mi caer aquel sentimiento de lástima que me trasmitieron aquellas mujeres, que si seguía presentándose durante esta noche harían que me volviera loca.

Y al instante de espectar la anciana todo ese extraño momento junto mi caer, la confirmación de parte de la joven mujer para que me llevaran a esa improvisada cama hizo que se moviera rápido de su lugar para levantarme. Me tomaron las dos por mis brazos, y con una sorprenderte mezcla de fuerza y sutileza, me tendieron de nuevo encima de las suaves cobijas.

Mientras las mujeres se preparaban para dejar todos los utensilios listos para el corte y la extracción, no podía dejar de pensar cómo sería aquel dolor que prontamente sentiría. Y no me iba a mentir a mí misma, de seguro que sería mayor a la tortura que al parecer de quebrar de huesos que estaba experimentando ahora mismo.

Y cuando dejé de escuchar todo el ajetreo de mover cosas, la mujer de cara con mucho más notorio maltratar por los años ya tenía en su mano aquella daga que cortaría mi maltratada piel por culpa de mis vigorosos entrenamientos, aproximándose hacía mí. Fue inevitable eludir el tragar duro por mi seca garganta, que estaba en tal estado como fruto de mi reiterada respiración.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar por mera inercia…, pero no sabía si era por dolor o terror. Y Las mujeres lo notaron, e inmediatamente la joven muchacha tomó aquel ungüento que había traído desde un principio. Aunque, no era uno, sino algo líquido que pude apreciar por su poca viscosidad. Rápido se aproximó de nuevo a mi lado, y osadamente acercó rápido aquel pequeño cristal a mi boca. Pero, por mero reflejo, la desconfianza brotó por mi cabeza y le detuve de una forma violenta su mano. Tragó duro, aguantando la respiración, percatándose de inmediato su mal actuar cuando mi habito más cercano era reaccionar de forma agresiva. Sin embargo, la joven inteligentemente trató de recrear en su mente el para qué servía. Era calmante para el dolor.

No lo dudé, lo bebí todo, y de inmediato las contracciones se volvieron más leves.

Fue aliviador, ahora sí me encontraba en un umbral de dolor aceptable para esforzarme a quedarme quieta con éxito, mientras las mujeres me abrían. Aunque no recuerdo si es que apaciguaría el sentir cuando el cuchillo empezara a cortar mi carne, pero lo sabría ahora.

Cada mujer se posicionó en uno de mis costados. La más deteriorada tenía la daga en sus manos junto con rostro bastante serio y calmado para esta situación. Aunque lo ameritaba, era vida o muerte si es que lo realizada mal. E infería que la otra chica estaría para cualquier complicación que se presentara, porque supongo que no quería intentar de nuevo el acercarse, si mis reacciones eran bastante inciertas por la situación.

Se tomaron su tiempo para analizar dónde cortar, y preparase de igual manera mentalmente para no fallar. Pero la joven mujer no podía disimular que estaba con una expresión completamente de pánico, notándose mucho que era su primera vez en estar expectante de recibir vida ante sus ojos.

Asimismo, no pude disimular el terror que proyectaban los míos, y la violenta agitación de mi respirar. Estaba prácticamente sudando de ansiedad y estrés, suplicando de una vez por todas me extirparan al pequeño ser de mis entrañas. Pero, antes de comenzar, la muchacha hizo un gesto para que la mujer mayor la esperara. Y rápidamente, salió de la estancia, y al instante de haber desaparecido llegó trayendo con ella algo envuelto en una especie de tela. Esta vez, con cautela estiró su brazo para entregármelo. La miré extrañada ¿por qué me estaba entregando eso? Y la joven al ver que no se lo recibía, con un gesto me explicó que era para que lo mordiera.

De nuevo, esa maldita lástima.

No lo quería, no necesitaba esa estupidez. Y tampoco iba aceptar la posibilidad de atenuar más el dolor, porque en cierta parte esto era mi castigo, y no iba a dejar ningún ápice de deuda por mi error permaneciera en mi conciencia y en el futuro me lo cobrara el destino. Abofeteé su mano para que la quitara de mi vista con brusquedad, cayendo al suelo dejando un eco rebotara en las paredes de la estancia por su caer.

Reaccionó asustándose, ahogando un grito por mi nuevamente agresivo comportamiento, y humillada retornó a su puesto frente a la deteriorada mujer que poseía la daga lista a cortar mi vientre. Sólo con el simple roce del filo con mi piel podía sentir el cuán helada estaba su hoja, y por las llamas ardiendo del fuego de la chimenea, ver su brillo reflejante por el color propio del acero. Y por última vez, las dos mujeres giraron su cabeza para mirar mi rostro, y saber si estaba lista para proceder a tal peligrosa hazaña con mi asentir.

Y lo hice.

Logré sentir como cada sección de mi mínima grasa y mis fibrosos músculos eran separados por esa maldita daga que tenía una hoja demasiado desgasta por el paso de los años. Verdaderamente estaba siendo peor que las contracciones. Y no fue un corte pequeño, como se realiza en una cesárea normal, fue una incisión de un largo considerable para que la criatura saliera sin problemas. Tampoco uno limpio, porque repasaron unas cuantas veces más para que se abriera toda esa capa cubriente de la placenta, haciendo que se repitiera ese sentir de cada microscópico diente que poseía ese maldito puñal.

Sin embargo, no quería gritar, y no me iba a permitir gritar. Por eso simplemente me aferré a tomar las mantas de la cama con demasiada fuerza para no enterrar mis uñas a mis palmas, y apretar mis dientes como si no hubiera un mañana.

Aunque también estaba tratando con todo mi ser desplazar a un lado todo ese mal sufrir para concentrarme en no moverme, porque al notar por una fracción de segundo que la anciana se detuvo de repasar, me dio la señal que habían llegado a la parte crítica, y si la anciana fallaba terminaría matando al niño.

Pero estaba llegando a mi límite, era demasiada la presión física y mental, que mis párpados empezaron a obtener peso y a cerrarse, mientras de a poco todo ese profundo dolor que existió en cierto instante de esta interminable noche, se transformaba en parte en una nueva reliquia de mi colección de pesadillas que he tenido durante toda mi vida. Hasta que, en un momento aquella anciana que hace un momento atrás estaba cortando mi vientre, introdujo sus manos para retirarme al bebé, causando que mis terminaciones nerviosas que estaban prácticamente expuestas a la tempestad me devolvieran a mi cruel realidad una vez más.

Ahora sí, no pude evitar expulsar todos esos gritos que contuve en todo este proceso en sólo uno, desgarrando mi garganta con mi último aliento. Porque luego de eso, el negro se transformó en un cálido envolver para mi malherido cuerpo, y el silencio la última grata melodía que lograron escucharlo mis oídos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola bellxs, aquí les dejo un nuevo cap. Disculpen por la tardanza y le irregularidad de actualización, es que estuve más entusiasmada escribiendo Una navidad feliz para Rey (que los invito a que le den una oportunidad) que esta. Pero ya terminé la otra, y ahora me voy a dedicar 100% a Hummon.  
> Ahora, espero que mi inspiración no se vea afectada, porque también fue uno de los factores del por qué dejé tan de lado este fic.
> 
> Eso ps :3, gracias por su comprensión y paciencia, y nos estamos leyendo.  
> Los personajes no me pertenecen.


	7. Capítulo Siete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Según yo, desde ahora en adelante se va a poner un poquito más cruda la cosa, que quizás a algunxs llegue a incomodar, o puede que esté exagerando. De igual manera lo menciono por si acaso.

Sol ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que desperté con un rayo de luz perteneciente a una estrella lejana sobre mis ojos? No lo sabía. No lo recordaba. Y no era tiempo para pensar en eso ahora.

Aún me sentía algo aturdida por lo que había sucedido el día de ayer. Debido al estrés físico y psicológico al que estuve sometida, por una fracción de segundo me hizo olvidar, por un breve instante, el dónde estaba y qué había pasado la noche anterior. Sin embargo, mi cuerpo detuvo todo actuar de mi mente para hacerme olvidar los traumáticos acontecimientos cuando decidí quitar ese maldito rayo de luz que estaba molestando mi sueño, trayéndome la razón en primer lugar del por qué estaba tumbada en esta improvisada cama.

Tenía que huir. Debía huir. Desaparecer antes de que las mujeres notaran que me había ido y se percataran que había abandonado a la criatura con ellas.

No me importó que mi cuerpo estuviera malherido, fatigado por el parto, pues simplemente me obligué a mover mis extremidades para quitarme las cobijas que estaban encima de mí, e ir a mi nave. Pero, al segundo de haber dejado que mis pies tocaran el suelo y me levantaran para dar comienzo a mi huida, no dieron abasto para que me quedara de pie, haciendo que me estrellará contra el maldito y polvoriento piso.

Me volví aturdida por el duro golpe, aunque no estaba segura si era por el dolor ardiente de mis músculos que estaban viviendo otra vez, o por el fuerte choque que me di contra el suelo en la cabeza.

Y para mi desgracia, mi fracasada hazaña por querer escaparme de aquí lo más pronto posible dio aviso a una de mis anfitrionas el que estaba despierta, y al segundo de dirigir mi mirada al umbral de la puerta, la muchacha ya estaba en la sala corriendo a salvaguardarme, con esa desagradable lástima de por medio.

Se arrodilló ante mí para tomarme y supongo para devolverme a la cama. Traté de zafarme, pero no pude contra la chica. Ni siquiera pude utilizar la fuerza para quitármela de encima por todo mi desgaste físico y mental de anoche, dejándome la única opción a utilizar lo único que nunca me falló en toda mi vida, y que logré transmitir con sólo mi existir en esta galaxia. El maldito temor.

-Quítame tus asquerosas manos de encima. – escupí las palabras bajo un hilo de voz casi imperceptible de rabia pura.

Pero la mujer hizo caso omiso a las órdenes, pues como si fuera una almohada llena de plumas, me levantó y luego depositó mi penoso cuerpo de nuevo en la improvisada cama.

Ya estaba harta de todo esto. De la sofocante lástima, la miserable compasión, de los dolores que no me querían abandonar, la culpa carcomiendo, y por sobre todo ello, de esas malditas dos mujeres. Ahora sí la iba asesinar. Pero no alcancé siquiera a tocar su garganta con mis dedos, porque la muchacha con su característica osadía me estaba subiendo la vestimenta que me cubría la parte de mi abdomen.

Estaba tan sumida en mi odio por toda la situación, que no conseguí el sentir del repentino brotar de ese líquido de tono escarlata huyendo desesperado de mi cuerpo. La caída y el esfuerzo debieron ser la causa de ello. El pavor me invadió por completo, y no sólo por ver como mi sangre desertaba de mí, sino también al ver en qué condiciones había quedado mi cuerpo después de la gran contusión de anoche. Era una herida roja, traspasando al color púrpura, unida de una forma no tan regular con una especie de hilo. Estaba horrible.

Pero mi atención al aspecto de tal corte se vio interrumpida por la intromisión de las manos de la mujer joven, que trataban de presionar con todas sus fuerzas el que escapara más ese líquido rojizo, terminando a desesperarse por su reiterado fracasar de tomar esa sangre que se deslizaban a través de sus dedos.

Las almohadas empezaron a tomar el color junto a toda mi ropa, y el ambiente a inundarse a aquel aroma característico del hierro, ya que por el fuerte presionar de aquella muchacha transformó el pequeño rio de sangre, en una espantosa hemorragia. Y el sabor no tardó en llegar a mi boca por culpa de ella.

Me empecé a ahogar, a desvanecer de nuevo, trayendo con ella el vivo recuerdo del traumático acontecer de anoche. Pero esta vez, realmente sentía que era el fin, porque no podía hacer nada para que se detuviera, y la mujer que me estaba asistiendo tampoco. Es más, por culpa de ella se aceleró todo el proceso para que dejara este mundo.

Pronto iba a morir.

Aunque, aún quedaba una opción, pero tendría que cruzar esa línea, otra vez, y no quería. No podía ser que cada vez que estuviera entre la vida y la muerte buscara consuelo por ese camino. Pero mis ansias de seguir viviendo eran mucho mayores que el de morir por orgullo. Aún tenía un propósito que cumplir en la galaxia, y si tenía que utilizar hasta lo que me era prohibido en el lado Oscuro lo haría.

Con mi último aliento y lucidez, agarré las manos de la joven mujer, deteniendo lo que estaba haciendo con mi asqueroso corte. Dejé que mis párpados cubrieran mi visión de la habitación, y como en su tiempo, cuando fui padawan de mi tío, comencé a inhalar y exhalar de manera armoniosa con una increíble tranquilidad. La chica se quedó quieta, aunque no sabía si por mi sorpresivo actuar, o porque le había tocado por cuenta propia. Canalicé un poco de su energía, y dejé que la Fuerza hiciera lo suyo.

Sentí como las microscópicas fibras musculares volvían a unirse una por una de nuevo, y como mi sangre dejaba de una vez por todas de salir de mí, como la vida retornaba a mí. Sin embargo, no me alcanzó la fuerza para continuar con mis pliegues superficiales, pero era más que suficiente para continuar respirando.

Empecé a toser para sacar esa sangre sobrante de entremedio de mis cuerdas vocales, para respirar mejor, y en eso que volvía abrir mis ojos me encontré con la expresión de una mujer anonada por lo que había realizado hacía un momento. Pero no le duró mucho, me empezó hablar en su lengua, prácticamente bombardeándome las palabras, aun con esa expresión de asombro, y a mí me comenzó a hervir la sangre de rabia. ¿Por qué no me hablaba en mi idioma? Si cuando casi la mato, dijo una palabra que entendí perfectamente.

-¡En mi lengua, maldita sea!- rugí con frustración.

Sus labios dejaron de moverse al instante, con una notoria cara de espanto. Con la chica nos quedamos cruzando miradas por un leve tiempo, aunque la mía indudablemente era una mezcla de genuina ira con vestigios de irritación, y la de ella intentando de adivinar lo que había dicho.

Y lo tengo que admitir, la chica fue bastante inteligente. Con gestos me explicó cómo es que supo que existía aquella palabra. Fue en la ocasión cuando toqué con mi mano su cuello, logrando ella ver a través de mí, esa palabra que estaba gritando prácticamente en mi subconsciente. Lo cual era bastante lógico, mi habilidad en la Fuerza estaba hecha un caos en ese acontecer de turbulencia.

Después de todo ese extraño interactuar, dejé que la mujer me sacara esa horrible hilera de puntos que unían la carne de mi abdomen y limpiara mi herida, para que luego la cauterizaran. No tenía muchos deseos de resistirme, estaba exhausta, es más, ni siquiera aprecié una pizca de dolor cuando el acero a rojo vivo pasó por mi vientre. De igual manera, le permití que me ayudara a moverme para que me cambiara la colcha de la cama, y que interviniera a mi cambio de ropa.

Y en todo ese lapsus, no pude evitar en pensar en la criatura. Pero como dije, estaba agotada, y no tenía la suficiente energía para manipular una vez más la Fuerza y saber cómo estaba. Aunque, en cierto momento me cuestioné si es que había sobrevivido, ya que durante toda la tarde no hizo acto de presencia con una queja, y las mujeres en ninguna ocasión me lo trajeron. Sin embargo, era poco probable, mis anfitrionas ya me lo hubieran dicho.

Logré descansar después de todo eso. Aunque, en medio de la noche me desperté por un fuerte dolor proveniente de mi pecho, además con cierta humedad, pero tenía un leve presentimiento de lo que podía ser.

Y efectivamente era lo que tenía en mente. Era por mis pechos hinchados llenos de leche, que casi estaban a punto de estallar. Aún con mi cuerpo tan deteriorado, éste estaba al pendiente que había otro ser viviente que necesitaba de él para que sobreviviera. Pero me negaba rotundamente hacerlo, no me iba arriesgar hacer ese tipo de lazos, entre madre e hijo. No quería cruzar esa línea. Debía de buscar otra forma de deshacerme de este malestar.

Observé a mi alrededor por si quizás me iluminaba con alguna idea de poder sacarme aquel líquido blanquecino. Hasta que visualicé una especie de recipiente en la pequeña mesa al lado de mi cama. Era perfecto, aunque me causaba náuseas el solo pensar lo humillante que iba a ser esto. La mujer más temible del universo se tendría que ordeñar ella misma como un animal cualquiera. Pero no tenía otra alternativa, si es que quería alivianar el dolor rápido.

El descansar era prioritario si es que quería dejar de pisar este maldito planeta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola bellox, aquí les dejo un nuevo cap.  
> Quiero aclarar nuevamente, que necesito que vean con altura de mira cómo se está desarrollando la historia, porque es fuerte (según yo) leer este tipo de cosas (una madre así de cruel y desnaturalizada). Y que entiendan un poco la postura de Kyra por el momento al no querer hacer lazos. Pero no se asusten por favor haha, recuerden que también existe Rey Solo.  
> También está la posibilidad de que quizás estoy exagerando, pasándome full rollos. Bueno, ahí ustedes me lo comentan si quieren.  
> Eso, muchas gracias por pasarse y leer.  
> Eso ps :3, que estén bien, y nos estamos leyendo!  
> Los personajes no me pertenecen.


End file.
